Bug total !
by Helnox
Summary: Hammond a organisé une soirée au SGC et veut donc faire une affiche pour l'occasion. Il télécharge donc illégalement le logiciel Photoshop mais il ne se doute pas des répercussions que ça aura ...


**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Bug total !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Stargate appartiennent à la Metro Goldwyn Mayer.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Je vous présente un petit One Shot délire, que j'ai écrit en cours de français (faut dire que ça m'inspire n'empêche) et donc rien n'est à prendre au sérieux. J'espère vous divertir avec cette petite histoire et vous apporter le sourire.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Bug total !**

Dans son bureau, le général George Hammond s'ennuyait à mort. Aucune mission importante en cours. Il alluma son ordinateur et voulut créer une super affiche pour une soirée au SGC. Il téléchargea alors Photoshop et un crack (petit composé, un fichier permettant de tromper le logiciel en lui faisant croire que la personne a payé pour l'utiliser) afin de pouvoir s'en servir car il n'avait pas envie de débourser de l'argent pour ça. Durant le téléchargement, il descendit en salle de contrôle pour souhaiter bonne chance à SG1 qui partait en mission interplanétaire et aussi pour demander un chewing-gum au sergent Harriman car il n'en avait plus.

Une fois l'équipe partie et la sucrerie en sa possession, il retourna dans son bureau et il remarqua que le téléchargement du logiciel de retouche et de montage était terminé alors il l'installa puis utilisa le crack _[je ne fais pas la promotion de son utilisation, jveuuux pas aller en prison]_. Heureux en voyant l'icône sur le bureau de son ordinateur, il cliqua comme un fou dessus pour lancer Photoshop et le général commença son montage.

Une heure plus tard, il n'avait pas grandement avancé, il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser les outils du logiciel, en même temps c'était la première fois qu'il s'en servait. Heureusement il trouva rapidement sur YouTube un tutoriel lui expliquant quelques trucs. Au bout de deux heures de travail, il avait fini une belle affiche dont il était fier, il l'imprima en cinquante exemplaires et aller les coller dans toute la base pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

Quelque temps après, la Porte des Étoiles s'activa de l'extérieur. Walter ferma l'iris et attendit qu'Hammond arrive. Le général entra dans la pièce et s'approcha du sergent.

_« Que se passe t-il sergent ? »_ demanda t-il.

_« Nous avons reçu un message écrit en Goa'uld, et quand on a lancé le programme de traduction élaboré par le docteur Jackson, nous avons eu un message traduit assez spécial »_ répondit Harriman qui espérait n'être en aucun cas impliqué dans le bug du programme.

_« Affichez le résultat Walter ! »_

_**« Coucou c'est Anubis,  
Je t'invite à ma super soirée où on tuera des gens qui n'ont rien fait et surtout n'oublie pas le thème de la soirée, c'est Cuir Cuir Moustache.  
Besoux**_

_**Ton ami Anubishou »**_

George croyait halluciner. Mais comment un grand maître Goa'uld tel qu'Anubis pourrait leur envoyer un tel message connaissant ce qu'il pensait de leur planète et d'eux.

_« C'est une plaisanterie ! En effet je crois qu'il y a un petit problème dans le système »_ déclara le haut gradé.

L'iris s'ouvrit tout à coup tout seul sans que le sergent Harriman n'ait fait quelque chose et un tir de lance-serpent Jaffa sortit du vortex. La Porte se désactiva tout de suite après.

_« Sergent ! Lancez un diagnostic complet du système de la base, je veux savoir ce qu'il ... »_. Le général Hammond se stoppa d'un coup car les ordinateurs commençaient à buguer, ils affichaient tout et n'importe quoi à une grande vitesse ce qui lui rappela l'incident avec l'entité qui avait pris le contrôle de Samantha Carter. Le défilement des programmes s'arrêta pour laisser apparaître la création d'Hammond sur Photoshop.

Les conduits électriques de l'installation militaire commencèrent à exploser à cause de surcharges un peu partout dans le complexe du SGC. Des soldats furent touchés par des décharges et perdirent la vie sur le coup. Les portes s'ouvraient et se fermaient sans cesse ce qui handicapaient les déplacements pour essayer d'arranger la situation. Des gaz dangereux et toxiques s'étaient rependus dans certaines sections par le biais des conduits d'aération. Les quelques missiles qu'il restait dans la base se déclenchèrent mais explosèrent directement en détruisant plusieurs niveaux qui heureusement n'étaient pas fréquentés à ce moment.

La Porte commença à s'activer, une communication radio se mit en place.

_« Ici Daniel Jackson, je demande de l'aide de la part du SG... »_. Un bruit de tir d'arme Jaffa se fit entendre.

_« Docteur Jackson, me recevez-vous ! Daniel ! »_ hurla le général Hammond qui craignait le pire.

_« Avis aux Tauri's, je suis le seigneur Ba'al ! Nous allons détruire votre monde, il est encore temps de vous rendre ! »_

_« On a pas besoin de vous pour ça, on le fait déjà très bien par nous même »_ répondit le général.

Un engin explosif sauta deux niveaux au-dessus ce qui fit trembler fortement la zone.

_« Alors préparez-vous à mourir, car nos vaisseaux ne sont vraiment pas loin ! »_ dit Ba'al avant de mettre fin à la conversation et le vortex se ferma.

_« Mon général, quatre vaisseaux-mères Goa'uld viennent de sortir d'hyperespace et sont maintenant en orbite géostationnaire au dessus de la Terre »_

_« On a récupéré les communications avec la Maison Blanche sergent ? »_ demanda George.

_« Non, désolé et nos armes sont toujours muettes ! »._

Une nouvelle explosion eut lieu mais elle avait l'air d'être plus proche que la précédente.

_« Général, on déplore déjà 43 morts et 123 blessés dans la base. En plus les vaisseaux-mère viennent de se placer en orbite au-dessus de cette installation »_.

Les Hatak ouvrirent immédiatement le feu sur le SGC. Les premiers tirent touchèrent le sol environnant le complexe mais les suivant touchèrent de plein fouet la construction.

_« Sergent, activez tout de suite la Porte, on évacue immédiatement la base »_. Harriman s'exécuta et commença l'enclenchement des chevrons de la Porte vers le site Alpha.

De nouvelles explosions se firent sentir sauf que cette fois elles étaient dues aux tirs ennemis. Des éboulements eurent lieux à tous les niveaux du SGC, même dans la salle d'embarquement où le toit et les murs commençaient à tomber.

_« Mon général, mon général »_ faisait la voix du colonel Jack O'Neill. Hammond ne pouvait pas bouger, il était horrifié par ce qu'il se passait et en même temps était surpris car normalement O'Neill était sur une autre planète et sûrement mort tout comme Daniel.

_« Mon général, vous m'entendez ? »_ refit encore Jack.

George leva la tête et remarqua qu'il était dans son bureau, étalé sur son clavier d'ordinateur, Jack était debout, en face de lui.

_« Jack, que s'est-il passé ? »_ demanda le général qui se demandait comment il avait pu changer de pièce comme ça, il était sûr de ne pas avoir été téléporté.

_« Je pense que vous vous êtes assoupi en rédigeant un de vos rapports. Nous sommes prêts à partir en mission, je vous attends en salle d'embarquement »_ dit Jack qui sortit ensuite du bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

George regarda son écran d'ordinateur et vit que le téléchargement de Photoshop et son crack était en cours. Il décida de l'arrêter, se disant qu'il ne prendrait pasce risque et qu'il ferait l'affiche à la main et il la photocopirait. Il descendit en salle de contrôle.

_« Bonne chance SG1, rammenez-nous de belles technologies Tollan ! »_.

* * *

L'équipe traversa la porte vers une nouvelle mission et George commença l'élaboration de son œuvre.

Et voilà c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous à plu. Quand je dis que c'est du n'importe quoi, c'est clair.  
Laissez vos impressions par review, et ce qui ne va pas, c'est comme ça que l'on s'améliore !

**On se retrouve mercredi pour le premier chapitre de « Stargate Future, le commencement » !**


End file.
